The invention relates to an adjustable mechanism for a motor vehicle.
An adjustable mechanism of this kind serves for adjusting an adjustable part in a motor vehicle, more particularly a seat part, and comprises a spindle nut (able to rotate about its longitudinal axis), which has on the one side internal toothing through which it interacts with a (preferably fixed, i.e. rotationally secured) spindle and which has on the other side external toothing through which it engages with a further gearing element, more particularly a drive worm. The external toothing of the spindle nut thereby extends over its outer surface (circumferential face).
According to a preferred use this gearing can serve to move one seat part relative to another seat part, by way of example to move a first rail of a rail longitudinal guide on which is fixed a motor vehicle seat which is adjustable in the seat longitudinal direction, relative to a second rail of the rail longitudinal guide which is to be fixed on a floor assembly of the corresponding motor vehicle.
The fixed spindle is thereby fixed on one of the vehicle parts which are displaceable relative to each other, and the spindle nut together with the further gearing element and associated drive device (e.g. drive motor) are mounted on the other vehicle part. If with an arrangement of this kind the spindle nut is turned by the drive worm which is drivable through the drive device, then it is hereby moved in the longitudinal direction along the fixed spindle which leads to the desired relative movement of the two vehicle parts.
Adjustable mechanisms of this kind are required more and more in motor vehicles in order to be able to adjust the position of seat parts and other vehicle parts, such as e.g. arm rests on the door side, centre console etc and to adapt them to the requirements of different vehicle occupants.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an adjustable mechanism of the type mentioned at the beginning which with a compact structure also has good stability whilst using the lightest possible materials.